shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall
|user: = Reinhard Heydrich|type: = Hegemony|craving: = "I want to love everything"}} | | |option1 = English|option2 = Japanese|option3 = German}} General Information is the Hegemony type Briah degree of Reinhard Heydrich. Born from the wish to destroy his dull and boring life, emerged from Reinhard's craving of "I want to love everything" and his ideology of "Memento Mori" manifesting into a Hememony type Briah. Taking the form of hell itself, completely made out of souls counting in the millions, where Reinhard brings all the souls to the battlefield so they can fight, die and repeat until Ragnarok; Only those who are worthy enough to be called his champions become his Einherjar or fangs, the finest warriors amongst warriors. It usually manifests as a devilish castle made up of millions of the dead with a size of a modern day city, or during battle it can also take the form of a giant golden skeletal creature, which moves in a bipedal way. Its arm's length is enough to grab mountains, capable of generating earthquakes more powerful than any seen to mankind. Inside the “castle” is the Wewelsburg castle itself, which was the cradle of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, and currently the Valhalla for their souls. A magnificent temple like throne. Everything that represents life is destroyed, and there is silence, stagnation, coldness, darkness, a pit of chaos an abyss, no more. It sinks like an underground grave. Death in this place meant being shackled to their bony walls for an eternity. The flooring, polished up like a mirror without a single dust drop, looks like marble. Originally a gathering place of the Obsidian Round Table when it was a only for a select few men, around hundred knights had been permitted entry to this castle; Himmler, Hess, Haushofer, Dietrich, Eicke, Manstein, Marseille…then Rudel, Wittmann, Besides Reinhard himself all of the other heroes and initial members ended up becoming a part of the castle. Giving shape to pain itself, it has as many hells as there are Legions. Everyone chooses their own hell, being a sea of fire, hellish tundra; all of them turn into reality. While Reinhard governs over all of Gladsheimr, those who surpass the rank of Einherjar are giving the right to govern over one of the hells: * Niflheimr: Realm of shadows and darkness. Occupied by those who were killed by either love or insanity. It's governed by Schreiber. * Muspelheimr: Realm of fire. Occupied by those who died in martyr. It's governed by Samiel. * Midgard: Realm of humans. Occupied by those who died in battle. It's governed by Machina. * Alfheimr: Realm of fairies. Occupied by those who were killed by love. Hell in the form of paradise, a beautiful garden full of grass and flowers as far as the eye can see. This's the place where Valeria Trifa physical body is kept. Wewelsburg Castle.jpg|Wewelsburg Castle Throne room.jpg|Throne room Halls.jpg|Halls Gladsheimr attack mode.jpg|Gladsheimr attack mode Gladsheimr attack mode 2.jpg|Gladsheimr attack mode Army.jpg|Army of the Dead Abilities Upon being created during WW2, Gladsheimr adquired several abilities. Those who were slain by the Longinuslanze Testament, killed within the castle or those who were offered as Swastika sacrifices become part of Reinhard’s legion of Einherjar, granting him all of their knowledge, memories and abilities as well, making it a legion worth of millions. Furthermore as long as Reinhard is alive, his Legion will keep fighting, they will not only regenerate forever but also become immortal warriors, transcending death itself. Due to Reinhard true skills as a commander lies in his leadership and dominance, to the point where it could be considered magical, he can do two things: * First is the arrangement of his army and distribution of burden; through this he can reduce the consumption per soul. * Secondly, through leading and inspiring them, he can promote the soul quality of a weak soul to the splendor of a hero. Considering these two aspects, before the addition of Zonnenkind to Gladsheimr he can keep his Briah for 2 months, without consuming any soul. And since power of Stigmata is boosted too, collective power of the army is enough to maintain it for 3 months. Compared to any other of his legion Briah degree durations is around at a few minutes max. Singularity: Gladsheimr is a singularity within the 4th Heaven. Its enormous spiritual power acts like a clot that disrupts flow of the recurrence. Thus it exists without being washed by its currents. Since it forcefully severs connection from the world of foreknowledge, it distorts distance and coordination. This means that no one can enter or even get close to Valhalla without permission. Moreover, everything that's covered by Gladsheimr becomes isolated from the world too, from people to entire cities. Upon materialization into the world it automatically rips out souls of everyone. After it's done, Reinhard can see and hear everything in such place. Army of the Dead: Being formed completely out of skeleton’s dead bodies, Reinhard is able to freely manipulate them as he wishes, changing form, shaping into a different one. Due to many of his soul stock is made out of Nazi Germany’s army, its formations and weaponry assumes that of WW2. Going from military units with rifles to bayonets, panzerfausts, tanks, landmines, Luftwaffe’s planes, etc; with enough fire power to face even certain God of Darkness. Due to his entire legion being part of “him”, every single one of them is able to affect the souls just like a Holy Relic. Due to the castle being in a state of creation and destruction, their ammunition will never run out as it refills after each destruction by Reinhard’s power, should they ever fall in batte or if their soul gets destroyed. Because of this trying to reduce their numbers is impossible as long as Reinhard and the castle exist. Some of his 40 Waffen-SS division that manifest include: * Marseille: Reinhard calls upons Luftwaffe’s ace pilot during the North African Campaign, known as the “Star of Africa”. Summoning Messerschmitt Bf 109’s machine guns behind him, predicting the future position of the enemy, shooting down with deadly accuracy and power. * 8th SS-Cavalry Division “Florian Geyer”: Reinhard summons a wall of skeletons below his target, in order to create and obstacle and limit its movement. * 9th SS-Panzer Division “Hohenstaufen”: Summoning more than hundred tank torrets, devastating everything on the way of the projectiles and explosions. * 12th SS-Panzer Division “Hitlerjujand:” Manifesting hundreds of Panzerfausts, Reinhard shoots the enemy with an incessant attack of warheads. * 24th SS-Mountain Division “Karstjäger:” Summons numerous landmines and panzerfaust warheads to explode upon the enemy. * 36th SS-Grenadier Division “Dirlewanger:” From below his enemy, suddenly a horde of skeletons release countless of bayonets pierces towards the enemy. Longinus Dreizehn Orden Reinhard can even summon a reincarnation of his most trusted warriors, his most loyal Einherjar, his own fangs, summoned on their prime status after their death, where he sends them to fight alongside or for him: * Tubal Cain: An immortal warrior who’s Briah has allows him to decompose anything physical like the body, or intangible like the soul, of the enemies. Possess the Wewelsburg Longinus an inferior replica of the Longinuslanze Testament, which allows him to use the abilities of those who had been slain by it. ** Musashi Sakurai - May sasurahime carry all such taint, shoulder all such malice liberating me from woe and misery: Musashi’s Hegemony type Briah, which changes others into corpses within a certain area. ** Rei Sakurai - Begone, exile, for the realm of the gods welcomes you no longer: Rei’s Hegemony type Briah, it turns Longinus into a cannon, which can shoot out poison. Like the first Briah, it corrodes and poisons anything it touches. ** Kai Sakurai – May all that dare lay a hand upon me pay the price in suffering untold as they writhe and boil in the cauldron of the abyss: Kai's Transcendence type Briah, In this form, Kai's body becomes completely covered from head to toe in poison, allowing him to decompose anything he strikes while also being having anything that touches him rot to dust * Kaziklu Bey - Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald: A vampire who’s Briah allows him to absorb the energy out of everything within his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. * Valkyrie - Donner Totentanz - Walküre: A war maiden’s Briah which allows her to become lightning itself and gaining its speed and characteristics, making her intangible and ephemeral as real lightning. * Leonhard August - Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben: Similar to the Valkyrie, her Briah allows her to become pure flame, gaining its characteristics, allowing her to vaporize metal with its flames alone and making her intangible as Fire. * Machina - Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga: A superb warrior who’s Briah allows him to erase the existence of his target as long as they have a history, being creatures, objects, knowledge and even concepts. * Malleus - Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre: A sorcerer who’s Briah allows her to manipulate shadows, paralyzing and dragging anyone who touched it to her castle full of instruments of torture. * Samiel - Muspellheimr Lævateinn: A war knight who’s Briah consist in two forms, a incomplete and complete form, the former makes her flames to expand until they engulf her enemy, with almost infinite range and temperatures that exceed 10.000°C, the latter being the complete form, where she transports her foe and herself inside the barrel of her own Holy Relic, making it impossible to escape. * Hrozvitnir - Nilfheimr Fenriswolf: A twisted being, which Briah allows him to always be faster than his opponent, even if they were to move at the speed of light or try to reduce his speed or try to increase their own speed, unless they directly stopped his movement altogether. Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr: A main gear within the castle, namely the immune system, conformed by Isaak, Reinhard’s bastard son, using his craving of “I want to be loved by father” as literally fuel in order to empower him and act as the entity who manages the castle and defense mechanism of it, protecting his father whether or not harm should ever come to him. Category:Briah Category:Dies Irae Category:Dies Irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey